


Machinations

by poorlittlejoseph



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorlittlejoseph/pseuds/poorlittlejoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a force as strong as his own, Ruvik would do anything to break that facade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machinations

The man that sauntered down the hall exuded confidence, a solid wall that was impassable. But more so present than that was the sense of pure dread that radiated off of him in waves. The potency of the feeling alone was enough to chill the air around him. But right now, all of that dread and all of that confidence was solely directed at only one person and Hell if he wasn't going to make sure that they felt it. No, Ruvik's rage wasn't something to be thwarted so easily.

 

As he approached the elevator shaft he could sense the mind close at hand, thoughts that were not immediately his own, thoughts that owned a body he could not so easily take over, but thoughts he could easily control, to make see what he wanted. This mind, though, was far from pure. tainted with years smoke and whiskey. This mind was nearly spent and it wouldn't take much to shatter that psyche, Ruvik was beyond certain of that. The idea alone was enough to bring a smug smirk to the mutilated features of the man.

 

Lo and behold, his suspicions held true for as he drew closer he was able to make out the hunched over figure of Sebastian. He'd just witnessed his narrow escape from the hands of his sister, but if the detective was so naive to think that Ruvik would spare him a break then he was horribly mistaken. What a disappointment this would be to him.

 

It didn't take any sort of mind bending to sense the apprehension, Hell, it was very clear on Castellanos' face as he drew nearer. Those metal bars that stood in the way of him and what he wanted were nothing as the structures folded in on themselves before being abruptly pulled away, landing on the ground meters away with an echoing clang that resonated throughout the insides of the building and that ghost who inhabited it.

 

At this point, Ruvik had begun his monologue, taunting words that fell easily from his tongue as though rehearsed a thousand time. Ruvik was maddeningly in control and he knew it. Yet, those eyes of Sebastian's refused to come into focus, at least until mention of his partner snapped them up to Ruvik's face with a look indescribable.

 

"Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm going to make you do?" His own eyes burned with an intensity that was uncommon for him. A cold flame that was prepared to scorch miles to get what it so desired. "Poor, little Joseph couldn't."

 

Yet, what was that look in Sebastian's gaze? Fear? Satisfaction? The two mingled together as though fighting to reign over the thoughts of the detective. Of course Ruvik would have known the effect his words would have. He knew the history of those two better than either of them. He knew both sides to every story, to every long night spent up, to every bottle downed, to every thought of how to end one's own life. If the thought had been, Ruvik knew. Every tragedy was now his own and the power of knowledge was something to crave. He wished for more.

 

Diverting from how he originally planned for this encounter to go, he paused in his speaking, lips once more twisting up at the corners as her took that last step forward and a scarred hand wrapped its chilled fingers around a neck. Fingers long and elegant, belonging to the hands of a man whom had killed countless of times before. There was nothing conventionally beautiful about that.

 

As his digits gripped tighter their surroundings melted away and for a few seconds they were flying through nothing until something, or someone slammed them back down into this Hell. Sebastian, at least, as he had been released from the grip of death and was lying face down on the cold tile of a hall that should have become familiar by now, for it was the hall of none other than Beacon.

 

Ruvik was standing but a few feet away, having landed lightly on his feet. Although he wasn't looking at Sebastian any longer. Instead, he was facing away, down the long hall.

 

At first glance, it would appear that nothing would have changed, the immaculate tiles tainted by the blood of the officers whom had been so unfortunate as to meet a fate as cold as Ruvik himself, but upon closer inspection there would be one key difference, one that sent Sebastian stumbling to his feet down the hallway.

 

Feet in front of the first officer lay none other than Joseph, body limp and wrapped in a metal that glittered in the light cast down by the high windows, although it wasn't the material itself that cast the shine, but the blood that ran from the barbs and from a countless number of wounds scored along the body. It was clear, though, that what had done him in was the bullet wound dead-center at his temple. Joseph Oda never missed his mark.

 

Amused, Ruvik watched as Sebastian collapsed beside his partner who hung on the precipice of death. Watched as the detective tried futilely to remove the binds on his partner, only to succeed in marring his own hands. Yet, stubborn as always, he continued, swearing under his breath with each new wound.

 

After a while, though the struggle began to bore the ghost who had brought him here and he once more drew closer. Calling attention to himself by the long shadow he cast over the crouched and motionless figure alike, he abruptly brought his arm up and clenched his fist tight.

 

With the motion, the wire constricted tight, biting deep into the exposed flesh and through the clothes he wore. Immediate as things here seemed to be, blood poured from each angry line, running in rivulets from wounds across his forehead, eyes, mouth, throat, chest, and so forth. With just that action Joseph Oda ceased to be and Ruvik could feel it this time, could feel as a thought process was ripped away from his own, but it failed to distract him for long.

 

The realization seemed to dawn on Sebastian slower than it had for Ruvik, but that apprehensive look from earlier had turned to blind anger as the gaze tore away from the body of his partner to inflict their fury upon Ruvik solely.

 

That smirk turned to a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> alternately titled idk how to write intros, but i have some headcanons i want to flesh out.


End file.
